


Sexorcism

by garylovesjohn



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Ero Guro, Forced Orgasm, Gross, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Non-Human Genitalia, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priests, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: A young priest foolishly ventures into a demon's den.
Relationships: Candy Tunnel Demon/John Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Sexorcism

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't any Faith smut and that's a shame.  
> Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.
> 
> Also, the Zalgo font might look wonky if you're viewing this on mobile.

The infamous Candy Tunnel.

John knew it was a bad idea to go in there. Nothing good could ever come of it. If the demons didn't get him, surely the hobos and tweakers would.

That place was cold and reeked like death. The further he walked, the more the constant sound of dripping water was intercut by strange noises that seemed to get closer and closer every time he heard them.

People? Animals? Demons?

He couldn't tell.

The deeper he ventured, the colder and denser the air became.

And thicker grew the darkness too.

Swallowing hard, John clutched the cross to his chest, praying for God to give him the necessary courage to go through with this. He had to get to the bottom of it. He had to find the nefarious cult that had lead to poor Amy Martin's possession. No one was safe as long as they were active in the area.

And John was the only one who could stop them.

Suddenly, his foot became tangled into something and he nearly fell. He now realized he couldn't even see the ground anymore. He could feel the thick mud underneath his feet, but he had no idea on what he had just tripped.

It would be smarter to double back. However, he could see a light in the blackness, not too far away. It was dim, but it somehow called to him, like a beacon of hope in this forsaken place.

Carefully trudging forward, he soon noticed that the darkness had completely engulfed him and he could no longer see where he had come from.

His only hope was to reach the light ahead.

Wherever he was, the air now had an unnatural quality to it. The miasma so thick he had to strain every muscle in his body in order to advance.

John took a deep breath despite the putrid stench of the place. He knew this feeling very well. A cold shiver crept down his spine and the hair on his nape grew raised.

No doubt there was a demon nearby.

It wouldn't be the first of these horrors he would drive back, but it might be the last if he couldn't get to the light in order to see what was around him.

He kept walking in the sticky mud, trying to hurry up.

Of course, his mission always begged the question of who was hunting whom. As much as the Church liked to pretend that Her holy servants were steeled against all sorts of heresies from below, they were in fact all terrified of demons.

Who wouldn't be? Such unspeakable creatures were capable of carnage the likes of which would deeply scar even the most stoic warrior of God.

All of a sudden, John felt a hot, stinking breath hit the back of his neck.

In a rush of panic, he ran, stumbling to his knees. It didn't matter. He kept crawling until he reached what he now discovered was an old flashlight, flickering in the mud.

He used his sleeve to wipe the lens. Finally, his surroundings were illuminated. Not as much as he wished they were, but it would suffice to spot whatever was lurking in this room.

He looked at the wet bricks lining up the walls, at the slimy floor. There were bones strewn around haphazardly. Most he couldn't identify, but quite a few were obviously human remains. Some still had fresh blood glistening upon them.

The realization then washed over him.

He had stumbled into a demon's den. No wonder the atmosphere had been so densely oppressive.

But where was said demon now?

He had felt its presence just a moment ago.

Maybe he ought to leave. He certainly didn't want to end up like those poor fools rotting in the mud. But he wasn't a coward.

He did his best to convince himself that God was giving him strength somehow.

Despite the flashlight, the darkness was unnatural, and so he had difficulties seeing anything. He tried retracing his steps, but it seemed like he had left none somehow.

That wasn't possible.

After moving a bit, he couldn't even see the walls surrounding him anymore.

He glanced about nervously, thinking he had spied something in the corner of his eye. Something small scurrying away. Something like a child.

He nervously looked all over, aiming the beam of light wherever he could, as fast as his sight could register. He didn't know if he was hallucinating or if whatever had moved was real.

He took a step back and his body hit something.

He froze.

W̸̧̼̱̰̜̠e̖̕l̘̲̺c̷̝̯̤̘̮̼̮̤͡o̹͕̹͍͠m̢̘̪͖̦̦͝e̟̥̺̣̩ ̧͍͘͜b̥̟̠̥̘͉l̵̗͓a̴̤̙͍̣͝s̬̭̲̜̟͓p͟҉̻̥̫̟̫̭̞̞͎h̵̨̜̙̯e҉̘̫̻̞͈͓͍m̨͝͏̖̤͍ͅe̠̲̳̰̕r̮̬̟̫̝̥͢.̢̺͔̪̺͜ͅ

The otherworldly voice spoke, distorted and hellish.

With his veins pumped full of adrenaline, John turned around and pointed his cross at…

Nothing.

The creature, whatever it was, was gone.

Before he could even sigh in relief, he turned around and unfortunately came face-to-face with a tall, malodorous demon, dripping in fresh blood.

In a startle, the cross momentarily slipped John's muddy fingers, but he managed to grab a hold of it again before it hit the ground. Unfortunately, he had dropped the flashlight in the process.

He brandished the cross, but he also accidentally looked up, panicking, as he was trying to find his adversary in the dim light.

Don't look into its eyes.

Don't look into its eyes.

Don't look…

Too late.

John's stomach sank as his gaze briefly caught the red glow of the demon's unblinking, otherworldly stare.

Already, he felt his own willpower abandoning him. His heart pounded all the way into his temples. His moist hands shook and his fingers came undone, dropping the cross into the grime at his feet.

He knew one should never meet a demon's eyes. Even the most devout of priests would have a hard time resisting such infernal power.

Why had God created devils to be so much stronger than men?

Although he had lost control of his body, John could still pray in silence. If this was a test of his faith, he accepted it. Even in the deepest, darkest recesses of the earth, God was still with him. He knew it.

He could not abandon his sacred mission.

Mere moments later, he sank to his knees. He found himself happy about the fact, thinking he had done so of his own volition in order to pray with all his fervour.

Thus he repeated a soothing psalm in his mind.

I will say of the Lord, He is my refuge and my fortress.  
My God, in Him I will trust.  
I shall not be afraid of the terror in the night, nor the evil that walketh in darkness.

Despite his vacant gaze still glued to the demon's eyes, he was able to discern the shape of the creature in the dark. It was vaguely human, its head split open into a gargantuan mouth with far too many sharpened teeth growing without any sense of harmony. Its skin was dark grey, flayed in parts around the arms and legs and the chest. There it formed the gruesome motif of an inverted cross.

John kept staring blankly as he prayed, thinking he had some semblance of freewill in all this.

There shall no evil befall me, for He shall give His angels charge over me.  
They shall bear me up in their hands and I shall tread upon the serpent.

However, he soon discovered the horrible reality. The demon had willed him kneeling and what it wanted was now quite obvious.

Its urgent need stood before John's eyes, between gangrel legs, stiff and angry, larger than his forearm.

The musk alone made him gag. The sight of it was uninviting as could be. Red and slimy, with too much foreskin, loose and limp and oozing. A myriad of veins, like pulsating worms, ran over it. Unknown afflictions deformed the whole length, distorting its shape beyond the usual human anatomy. It was bloated, pustulent, bent at an odd angle. Already, it was twitching with unnatural desire. The dripping precome thick, milky, and odoriferous.

It was nauseating, burning in his nostrils, yet he was rubbing this misshapen abomination of a shaft all over his face and licking its filth as if his life depended on it.

Perhaps it did. But he would much rather be killed on the spot than to suffer the humiliation of being subjugated by this unholy adversary and forced to pleasure it like this.

John hadn't even realized when he had grabbed a hold of it, when he had started stroking it. One moment he was praying, the next he was sucking a demon's dick. He couldn't even fit it into his mouth, but it didn't matter. He slobbered all over its length as if hungry for it.

No, no, no, stop it! He told himself, but his body now had a will of its own.

He retched bile and precome and saliva, coughing on that massive shaft hurting his jaw. The taste was as repulsive as the knowledge that it was rotting, twisted, and unclean. Utterly disgusting, yet he had no choice but to service it diligently. His tearful eyes were still locked with the demon's own, burning red in the damp darkness of the cold underground.

No matter how repulsive, no matter how much his inner self screamed for it to end, John's body was ablaze with lust. The stench of that demon like the most potent aphrodisiac. His own erection chaffing in his pants, begging to be released. He wanted nothing more than to jerk it to his release, but his arms were now like jelly, hanging limp on either side of him. He couldn't do anything unless the enemy willed him to.

He could only use his head to give it pleasure now, rubbing the shaft on his cheeks, licking its heavy, sweaty balls.

His mind screamed for him to just stop doing this, but he couldn't. He had never faltered before a demon in the past. Why was this happening to him now? This was a nightmare. He couldn't bear it.

He was crying, wishing to die, yet his throat only let out pleasurable hums and needy whines as he happily slurped all over that thick red devilish dick.

Eventually, he regained control of his arms, which instantly undid his pants while he was still busying himself satisfying the creature with his eager mouth. He had drooled so much, the front of his shirt was soaked and clinging to his heaving chest, revealing his nipples to be just as hard as his cock.

As much as he told himself not to, the longing he felt was unbearable and he absolutely needed to grab a hold of his own erection.

He needed to come.

However, he couldn't even get his hands on it, no matter how much he tried. They slipped between his legs and teased his hole instead.

Torn between prayer and furious denial, John kept sucking the demon off as he fingered himself dry. It hurt and he hated it. He hated himself for being unable to stop. He hated himself for being aroused. How could he be so weak? Why was God allowing this to happen?

Perhaps, in the end, he was truly alone down here.

He barely had any time to chastise himself for his folly that the demon disappeared and he fell face down in the mud.

Despite no longer having to look into his enemy's eyes, his mind did not return to him. He kept on stretching his hole, moaning and squirming on the ground, agonizing between pleasure and pain, lust and shame.

At least he could look around now. He saw his cross, just within arms reach.

If he could just grab it.

Unfortunately, both his hands were rather busy at the moment.

What little remained of himself in his head urged him to seize his only weapon and strike the creature down.

Yet, before he even realized, his fingers had retreated from his hole and were now digging in the smooth flesh of his buttocks, spreading it wide open, a wanton invitation for defilement.

He had completely lost control of his own body, possessed by the malevolent demon who sought to sully him in the most perverted way.

John was filled with dread as his stomach tied into an unyielding knot. He who should have stood proudly against such horror, a shining warrior of light and virtue, was face down in the putrid, cold mud of the sewers, offering himself to the enemy on a silver platter.

The creature reappeared behind him, lowering its towering frame above, pinning him down completely. He felt its hot red shaft between his asscheeks, poking at his hole.

There was no way that would ever go in.

There was no way he would lose his anal virginity to a demon.

There was no way he would give in to the sin of sodomy.

"Yes, please."

No wait, he hadn't meant to say that.

"Please fuck me."

Shut up! Shut up! The voice inside his head cried. How could he be begging for it? How could he…

John lost his breath as he felt the tapered head of the demonic cock push past his sphincter. The pain of the stretch was unbearable. For sure he had just been completely torn back there. The corona of the glans was rimmed with soft spikes and, when he felt the tip pop inside, he mewled halfway between ecstasy and agony.

Oh God, stop. You're gonna kill me.

"Fff… yes, deeper."

Why am I saying this?

Turgid and rotting, yet still burning with life, that deformed shaft skewered him mercilessly, with only spit to ease its entry. So deep it created a bump in his taut stomach and cut his breath short. It bent inside, digging far past his second hole.

John let out a noise of pain, part hiss, part whine, as his face sweltered with the shame of defeat.

It hurt so bad. When he felt the demon's heavy balls hit his taint, he shuddered and pissed himself. He didn't know if it was out of fear or from the insane pressure on his bladder due to that malformed dick taking so much space inside. It was mortifying regardless. Never in his life had he been more ashamed than in this moment.

"Aanh… I… I want it. Please sodomize me."

Again, he had spoken without even thinking and hated to hear what had just come out of his mouth.

His mind said no, vehemently so.

But his body screamed yes.

Yes with every fibre of his enthralled being.

Without any concern for the priest's comfort, the demon began pounding away, its hips slapping hard against John's bare ass, adding further pain to this ordeal.

His mind fought with all its might. All he wanted was to beg for it to stop. That it hurt. That it was too rough. Yet his own dick leaked like a faucet in the cold mud underneath. On his lips was a listless smile despite his flooded eyes and all he could weakly pule were words like "yes" and "more" and "please". His unwilling begging made even worse by the sinister snickering of the accursed creature above him, defiling his most intimate confines.

That long, thick meatpole was brutally straightening his guts and pummeling the air out of his lungs. Prayer was his only solace, but no matter how much he tried to keep his mind focused on his virtuous purpose, there was no denying the appalling pleasure he was forcefully being subjected to. He was stretched to his breaking point, filled to the very brink of agony, yet his trembling legs remained spread wide and his hands desperately grasped his rear as if yearning for further brutality. He was a gasping, sobbing mess, drooling in the dirt, his clothes damp with sweat and blood and piss and precome.

He vehemently denied that any of this felt good, but deep down inside, he was broken. His body was enslaved to this pleasure. It had been subtle at first. Slowly, steadily, his arousal had increased. A slight twitch of his thighs. A soft shiver up his spine. A pathetic, demanding whine whenever the frenetic pace would falter. 

Now it was overwhelming.

Opened up like a whore, John drooled, eyes crossed, unable to fight back. It was huge, burning in his guts, driving him insane. He kept moaning, he couldn't help it anymore. He was utterly conquered by unearthly pleasure. Those spikes and lumps were rubbing his insides raw. The sheer length of it stimulated parts of him he didn't even know existed. It was so much better than stroking himself for pleasure. No wonder this was considered a deadly sin.

He so deserved to be punished for enjoying himself.

"It feels so good."

That was not what he wanted to say at all.

"Please… don't stop."

Another mistake.

The words formed by his mind were not matched by those coming out of his mouth. Somehow, they were twisted, and his begging for it to finally end turned into begging for more, which was the last thing he wanted.

"Deeper. Ha-harder."

Reduced into a gibbering mess by a demon. Such shame he could hardly bear. It was both painful and repulsive. Yet he was taking it like a good slut. The slapping of skin against skin, wet with sweat, echoing in those dark tunnels. His hole twitched with need, his body now stiff like a bar of steel, his balls throbbing tightly.

"Anh, yes… wreck me." he further demanded, adding to his shame. He couldn't believe just how low he had sunk.

Worst of all, his erratic behaviour was portent of his impending climax.

Now that truly terrified him.

Being driven into the mud, raped by this vulgar abomination, was already enough humiliation on its own. But if he could at least say that he had endured this trial while clinging to whatever virtue remained inside of him, he could potentially salvage some of his pride.

However, if he were to come from this, he doubted he would have the will to live with himself afterwards. Better off dead than befouled. All he could do was hope that the creature would finish before he did, even though he knew it to be in vain.

Even now, his prayers came undone with his mind. His willpower wittered as the last few strands of his sanity snapped under the assault of a pleasure as intense as it was undesirable.

He could no longer think straight. The whirlwind of pain and pleasure melting his rational thoughts away into salacious desires he had never experienced before. Being subjected to such vile acts.

Being used like a fucktoy by a demonic aberration he was tasked to purge from the world.

Why did it suddenly turn him on?

It seemed like the more he tried to suppress those urges, the harder they fought to surface from his unavowed lust.

He truly was a sinner.

His cries of shame and guilt were renewed in the light of realization that he was genuinely enjoying this right now. Ass spread and taut, speared deep and rough, his stomach raising and churning from the assault. The weight of the grunting demon over him, pinning him down in the cold slime and bones of its den.

He loved that.

The little voice inside of his mind, which had struggled valiantly against this feeling until now, was silenced. Thus John rocked his hips to meet the demon's violent thrusts inside of him while keeping himself spread open with his hands.

He had completely lost it.

His eyes were unfocused, unable to see anything around him. His jaw was slacked, with his tongue drooling upon his parted lips, incapable of saying a single coherent word. He could only moan like a bitch in heat, rejoicing from being mounted.

And there it was, as soon as that part of him abandoned the fight, his entire body quaked in a mind-shattering anal orgasm. He had never felt anything like it. His ass clenched hard around the malformed appendage raping him, yet the rhythm did not slow down. The demon just kept fucking, maddened with lust, and John did not want it any other way.

He just kept coming over and over after that. His guts coiled around the hard, spiked flesh inside of him. The pace too fast and brutal, he only had a few minutes of respite inbetween tidal waves of insane pleasure, so intense it hurt.

He didn't even realize the demon was drooling all over his hair. He didn't notice when it began nibbling upon his neck with its many razor-sharp teeth, cutting the skin. It wasn't deep enough to be any threat to his life, but he still bled quite a bit.

The creature lazily lapped at the incision, a slavering beast relishing the coppery tang of pure blood like a precious nectar.

John wanted to encourage it to feed, to destroy him completely, but he couldn't even speak anymore. He couldn't even think. His mind was completely blank. His weak body conquered. His ass cunted, loosened for demonic breeding.

And bred it would be.

The unholy abomination, feeling its impending peak, began pounding erratically, doubling in intensity.

It was now so brutal, John felt his hips screaming under the strain. He was being pushed so hard against the ground that, if he still had a mind of his own, he would have known for a fact that he would walk out of here with bruises as worse as when he had been in a car crash.

That is, if he ever walked out of here at all.

T̨̗͖̬̦o̢̳͖̖̥̘̰̠̩̣͠o̠̣̪ ̷̘̰l̩̝̦͔̗a̴̤̳̱͙̦̪̦͠t̤̞̭̙͓̱̠̣͝e̻̜̠̱̜͔͡,̡̝̟̥̮̱̜̹͟͝ ̬̞ͅp͖͡r̝̖͟i̵͈̜̕e̛̝̥s͠ͅt͏̜͍.̧̥̞̥̹͖ͅ ̠̠̻̲̘̱̮̞͇H̺̭̣̲̬e̹͎͢r̤̪̝͓͟͟ę̧̞̙̫̥̣͔̟̘ ̧̼̰̟̰͖̮̞I̜͓̼̫̤̤͝ͅ ҉͖̼͉͕̣c̴̞̮̝̠͉o̡̺̯͕̜̲̻̞͘m̙̗̯̕͠e͎̜̝͕.͎̭͢͝

Despite the daze, John felt a torrent of boiling hot semen filling his guts, all the way up to his stomach, which began to bloat. His hole was so ruined, copious amounts of the fluid squirted out around the demon's massive shaft.

The sensation sent him over the edge one last time.

So good. He loved it. This had to be his true calling in life. Being a comedump for every hellish creature inhabiting in this squalid sewer.

As soon as his adversary pulled out, dragging his entire rectum along with its bright red dick, John's trembling fingers stretched his beaten anus further. He felt all the hot come pouring out of his body, deploring the feeling of emptiness inside.

As he toyed with himself, trying to entice the demon to mount him again, he realized he was fully in control of his movements once more. His will was his own, his mind slowly emerging from the darkness.

Yet, he didn't even care to give his muddied cross a glance. Instead, he gyrated his hips in an inviting display, purring.

"P-please. More… I… I want more."

The demon had a low, guttural cackle before sheathing its bent dick inside of John's ruined ass again.

Y̖̺̳̘̤̙̺̳͢͜o̧͏̼̱̗ͅu͠҉̛͎ ̵͇͇̱̙a͔̫r̸̛̳̦͈̮͇̲̞̫̥e̸͏̵̩̪͎̟̪̣ ̢͚̮̖̲ͅm̫͉͔̝̞̮̦̤ḭ̤̲̞̫͇͟͠n̷̰̻͔͈̣̯e̡̦̺̘̫͡ ̨̛̘̦̕f̙̯̙̲̩̰̗̯o̖͚̯͘͝r̟͈͖͉͠ḛ̳̱̤͍͖v͈̳̟͢ę̛̝̤͜r̸̫̮͚̝͔̰̫̱͢.̸̛̳͖̙̩

**Author's Note:**

> Wishlist FAITH on Steam and play the demo if you haven't already.  
> www.garylovesyou.com


End file.
